


squish

by carminesunset



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesunset/pseuds/carminesunset
Summary: sometimes, nicky is just too irresistible.(AFTG Nicky/Erik Bingo Prompt: "Not with that attitude!")





	squish

**Author's Note:**

> some mood music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1c2KzJbcGA

“There’s no way that will fit.”

“Not with that attitude!” Nicky wriggled on the bed for moment and looked down in frustration. “Damn, this is my favorite one, too!” 

“I think it’s too tight. Maybe it needs to be a bit slicker in there for it to work. It’s been awhile, after all. We don’t need to get too ambitious, especially since it’s been awhile.” Erik shuffled close from where he was watching by the door. “I can get the -”

“No! Nope! I can do this! I’ve done this before and I can do it again!” Nicky closed his eyes and caught his breath, mentally preparing himself. He can do this. “Besides, making it slicker just makes it harder. I won’t be able to slip it in.” He sucked in his stomach and squinted at the leather pants currently strangling his thighs. 

“Do you even need to wear these pants?” Erik asked. He quirked an eyebrow at the clock. “We should have left five minutes ago.”

Nicky pouted at that and sat up. “But you love these pants!” He paused and thought for a moment. “Or rather, you love taking them off.” He waved his hand. “Anyways, not the point. The point is, my ass looks delicious in these leather pants, and I need to put them on!” Nicky rolled over onto his stomach and attempted again to wiggle into the pants. “Ugh, yeah, I’m going to need another pair of hands.”

Silence.

“Erik?”

More silence. 

Nicky got up onto his elbows and looked behind him, where Erik was staring intently at the jut of Nicky’s thighs and ass over the leather pants. He wiggled his ass again deliberately and watched with amusement as Erik’s eyes darkened with lust. 

“You know, Erik...” Nicky purred. “We have some time to spare. I think we can survive being fashionably late to the party.”

Nicky had barely finished speaking when Erik pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ tumblr: mokuuton


End file.
